


Emotions

by Littlemuffinheads



Series: Venting thru mcyt’s [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, i dont know lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemuffinheads/pseuds/Littlemuffinheads
Summary: A vent thing again lolThis is pretty trash but i have nothing else to postIve had no motivation so take this for nowTw’s: implied selfharm, idk if theres more but tell me if there is so i can add it!Also real names used TvT
Series: Venting thru mcyt’s [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152086
Kudos: 10





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Gets dark lol, idk what this is.  
> Also i didnt edit this so there may be grammar mistakes

Darryl was always the person to go to if you every needed to vent. Zak was currently being comforted by him, spilling all his feelings out, his loud and happy persona completely disappearing.

When he was done, Zak asked, 

“Are you okay too?”

Darryl stayed silent before saying,

“Im okay.”, smiling as he spoke.

Zak left, thanking him and quickly leaving. Now Darryl was left alone with his thoughts, ‘Am I okay...?’ He thought. He felt like he was lying to Zak when he said he was good, which made him hurt a little. 

He knew he wasn’t okay.. so why did he lie to him? Maybe because he didn’t want Zak to feel guilty or because he didn’t want him to worry. 

Darryl never told anyone how he was feeling, when people asked he just said he was fine or just changed the topic. He knew he was lying but he cared more about others than himself, even though it was clearly hurting him. 

One day, he couldn’t do this anymore. He couldn’t take the guilt of lying. He couldn’t take the nights where puddles of red surrounded him. He couldn’t stand looking at his scars anymore. 

Darryl felt like crying. He felt like giving up, disappearing and not coming back. ‘That’d be peaceful’ he thought as he wrote something. It was a note for the others, more importantly, Zak.

He left it on his door. Then he went away, no specific place, but just somewhere far from them. Where he could get away from everything. 

Darryl left for a stupid reason. They’d go away soon.

After all, those were just his emotions...

**Author's Note:**

> All in all, just a mcyt vent fic.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading or something i dont know


End file.
